Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic
by iSpazzyKitty
Summary: CharacterxOC mostly. My first Balto fic. Dumb summery, I know, but, I think you'll like the story. Basics...a few months after Balto saved Rosy, Star becomes friends with a female dog named Shebba. I think I kept them in character well.


**I thought of this, shortly after a watched the movie after not seeing it for awhile. Star is hilarious! This chapter is a little short & I don't think I'll name the chapters, but, is my first fic for this movie, so, please, nice comments. ^^ I also love constructive criticism.**

**Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic**

**By**

**Carlint**

Balto woke up to the morning sun & quickly got up.

"Ok, Boris, you better keep up."

"What?" Boris asked. Balto rushed off of the boat & ran as fast as he could toward Jenna's place. Boris stumbled after him.

"Balto, why are you running so fast?" he yelled.

"I wanna get to Jenna's as soon as I can!" he called back. When they finally came into town, Balto sped up.

"Balto! Wait!" Boris called. He stumbled & tripped.

"Sorry, Boris, but, I'm in a hurry!" Balto called back.

"You know you are also not watching where you are going!" Balto turned around, just in time to almost run into a tree. He leaped onto the tree, jumped back & continued running.

"Again, watch out!" Boris called. Balto ran past a corner. Nikki, Kaltag & Star happened to be behind it.

"Look! There's Balto!" Star said. They ran after him. Nikki & Kaltag managed to get ahead of Star, who was by now, panting.

"Oh, come on, guys! Wait up!" he called after them. When they were out of sight, he tried to slow down, but, ended up slipping & sliding on ice.

"Whoa!" The snow was beginning to melt, but, the ice was still very thick.

* * *

Balto, Nikki, Kaltag & Boris finally made it to Jenna's.

"Why, Balto, what brings you here?" Jenna asked.

"I thought I'd race to your place today…" Balto replied, panting.

"Oh, ok." Suddenly, they heard Muk & Luk, calling,

"UNCLE BORIS! UNCLE BORIS! BALTO!" They nearly knocked into Boris.

"AH! You stupid bears!" Boris said. Luk started making wining noises.

"What he say?"

"He said…" Muk began. "He said 'Hi, Uncle Boris. Hi, Balto.'"

"Oh, of course."

"So, why are you guys here?" Balto asked, referring to Muk & Luk.

"We wanted to play. But, we can find no one to play with." Muk said.

"Oh, well, I'm sure Boris would like to play."

"No way, I want to use the reason why I followed you here, Balto!" Boris said.

"Just to see Jenna. That's all." Boris paused. Then, he slapped his forehead.

"Say…" Nikki began. "Where did Star go?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Star was still sliding on ice.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" He eventually shot off of a hill into the sled dogs racing range where Balto had met Jenna, coming nose-to-nose with a female Husky. He giggled, with a sweat drop. Another dog ran up to him.

"Hey! You messing with my girl?"

"N-No! I just slipped."

"Right…" He looked back at the girl. "I catch you flirting with her again, you're kibble!"

"Y-Yes sir…" And with that, the dog walked back over to the girl.

"Come on, honey, let's go…" She sighed.

"Uh…Storm…I wish you wouldn't get on dogs for looking at me…I don't care that much…" she said. She had yellow fur, with a white underbelly & white paws. Her tail was bushy & had white under it. Her eyes where a pretty bright shade of yellow, almost white, & then, blue. Storm was very dark brown, with slightly lighter shades of brown on his underbelly, under his tail, on his snout & on his paws. His eyes were yellow & red.

"Well, I just want to protect you, that's all…" Storm said.

"You know, I'm not your girl…I'm just your _friend_…"

"Fine, then…that's…good enough for me…" He walked off. She sighed, again. She stepped aside to watch the dog race begin.

* * *

"Ooh, it's about time for the race." Nikki said.

"Oh, sorry, Jenna, I gotta go." Balto said.

"It's ok, Balto. You can come back later." Jenna said. Nikki, Kaltag & Balto ran to get to the race. Boris followed them, along with Muk & Luk. They got there just in time to hear the Musher say,

"Ok, guys, come on." They assembled. Star stumbled over to them in time to get hooked to the leather that held them to the sled.

"Hey, Star, where you been?" Nikki asked. Star rolled his eyes. Balto was in front of him as the lead dog. They heard a loud gun shot & a loud,

"GO!" They mushed through the snow. A few minutes later, the Husky from before showed up to watch. The team was coming back up to the finish line. When Star saw her, he tripped, causing the rest of the dogs to fall all over each other. She giggled. Storm walked up next to her.

"Hey, Shebba, what's up?"

"Oh…hi, Storm. I was just watching the dog races." Shebba replied. Jenna & Rosy managed to make it to the race.

"Jenna, look! It's Balto!" Rosy said. Jenna barked. Balto got up.

"Mush!" he said, running. Star was yanked forward & started running. Shebba followed to keep an eye on them.

"Shebba, watch out!" Storm shouted. She saw a tree in front of her & leaped to the side, getting caught in the race.

"Hey, girl, get out of the way!" Nikki said.

"Sorry…" She looked at Star. She winked at him, then, she leaped towards the side & kept following them. She stopped at the finish line, right after the team. She smiled, watching while the dogs were praised for winning, especially Balto.

"Good boy."

"You're an awesome lead dog!" Rosy said.

"Hey, Balto," Nikki said. "Remember when you saved Rosy by helping us get the medicine through about two months ago?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember." Kaltag said.

"Yeah." Nikki said.

"He was the most amazing, the most incredible, the most phenomenal…"

"She's so awesome…" Star said. Kaltag hit him in the head.

"You stupid dog! Balto is a boy!"

"I wasn't talking about Balto…" Star said, sitting up.

"Well, then, who WERE you talking about?" Star looked at Shebba. She smiled, realizing it was her. Kaltag & Nikki went,

"Ooohh…"

"What? WHAT?" Star asked. They just giggled. So did Shebba, but, more sweetly. The Musher unhooked the dogs & let them go back to their busyness. Shebba walked over to the dogs.

"Nice moves, there, pups…" she said.

"Umm…thanks?" Nikki said.

"Come on, guys. I'm sure she's got plans, too." Balto said.

"You guys so ahead, I'll catch up with you." Star told the others, as they walked away. Balto turned & smiled, then, he followed.

"So…I heard you helped the sled team bring medicine to some very sick kids a few months ago…" Shebba said.

"Oh, uh…yeah…"

"I wasn't living in this town, before. I just moved in a few weeks ago."

"Oh."

"Well, I don't have anything planned. You wanna go…do something?"

"With me?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well…"

"Do you like to chase cats?"

"DO I? ---- I-I-I-I…mean…yeah, what cats?" He started blushing with a sweat drop.

"It's ok, I love chasing cats, myself."

"You?" They began walking.

"I know, it's weird for a girl, huh?"

"N-No, I just think it's cool that a girl likes the same things I like."

"Oh, cool. Come on, I'll race ya'."

"Umm…"

"What? Sled dog afraid to race a girl?" She ran off, kicking a little snow on his face. He shook his head & smiled big, his tongue daggling from his mouth. Then, he followed.

* * *

"Come on, slow poke!" Shebba said, about three feet ahead of Star.

"I'll catch up with you. Just you wait!"

"I'm still waiting!" They laughed & continued running. The beach had almost no snow on it. A few piles & some ice caps on the water.

"Too cold for swimming." Shebba said. "But, maybe not for a cat." They just happened to see a cat, over by a trashcan.

"I think I'll let you win." she said. She stopped. Star ran by, & looked back. Barely able to stop, he ran right into the trashcan, scaring the cat away.

"MEEEOOOW!" Shebba giggled.

"Silly pup." she said, mostly to herself. Star fell over, knocking the trashcan over. He came out & faced Shebba, with a banana peel hanging from his snout.

"I suppose that's enough cats for today?" Star shook the banana peel off of him.

"Uh-uh, yeah, whatever you want."

"I have to go, now. My girl will be worried. See ya'…" She turned, then, ran back to town. Star sighed, dreamily. Then, he beamed.

"WAIT!" he called, running after her. "ANYONE GOT DIRECTIONS BACK TO TOWN?"

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Bet you know where this will lead. Sorry if it seems too much like the movie, but, hey, it's my first Balto fic. ^^**


End file.
